


Bridge to the Other Side

by Shaniqua_Girl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniqua_Girl/pseuds/Shaniqua_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small something I wrote shortly after watching the season 5 finale, but haven't posted 'till now for fear of it being bad. Its really just a hopefully good poem of what could have been going on inside Merlin's head after Arthur died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge to the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this was basically my first attempt at writing a poem, and no one's really edited it since none of my friends who are also writers have ever watched Merlin so unfortunately its not as good as I'd liked it to have been. However, I did try, hopefully its at least somewhat decent, so enjoy! :)

Lying there with you in a field,  
Watching as you died in my arms,  
And myself dying inside with you,  
And feeling my heart rip into pieces,  
Knowing there was nothing I could do to help.

I am glad for all those times we shared together,  
Going from the good to the bad, and from bad to worse,  
From us all becoming a leader and a victim because of your father’s ignorance and hatred.  
But in the process of trying to do my best, of trying so hard to not fail you and keeping my gifts a secret,  
I often wonder what happened to the young boy who wondered into your streets just a few years ago.  
I suppose he grew up, and learnt the meaning of duty.

But I am who I am I was who I was and I am who I will always be.  
And I am your destiny; I am the magic to your courage, and your manservant and adviser,  
but more importantly I am your friend.

I've had my heart broken enough already,  
I don’t want to lose another friend.  
But I know.  
I know that you will return one day.  
I don’t know when that will be and I don’t know how long I will have to wait,  
But as I have told you before, I’m happy to be your servant, till the day I die.

And while you don’t know what it’s like being an outsider,  
to have to hide who you are in fear of execution, there is always another way.  
And there is always hope, for you accepted me even when you had every reason not to,  
and I will stay with you until the very end.

For it is not victory we seek, but peace.  
And we will stand together once again, as two sides of the same coin.  
But for now, all I’ll say  
Is to not be such a princess,  
and hear you say thank you in return.


End file.
